goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Harapa
' '''Harapa' (ハラッパー Harappa), introduced in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, is a medium-sized city located in the Ei-Jei region. As it lies southwest of the Konpa Ruins, it is the first city Matthew's group visits in the region. It is home to the Harapa Ruins, from which the city receives power. The Encyclopedia describes it as: :This former ruin has been rejuvenated into a thriving city since the Golden Sun event. Elemental energy now flows throughout Harapa. Description Harapa is a city built from ruins, making it rather elaborate, with its buildings made from stone, paved streets and sliding doors. According to one of Harapa's citizens, no king was interested in Harapa in its ruined state. Thus, Harapa remains free, and is generally not a target of the expansionist country of Kaocho. Many of the ancient buildings have been uncovered and restored, though a couple remain in a state of disrepair. One of Harapa's main attractions is its two resident fortune tellers, Nhamu and Nhemo, who tell the distant and near future respectively. When first encountered, however, it, along with much of Ei-Jei, is in a drought, and its rivers have run dry. When the Alchemy Forge is started, and the Ruins to the city's north are completed, it becomes more lively and festive, and overflows with water. The city appears to be powered by ice-based energy, which is transferred from deep within the ruins to the center of town by means of a strange crystalline structure. At nighttime, the walls are closed and the city's lights shine. Harapa and Belinsk are the only cities in Dark Dawn that can be visited at night. Story The city of Harapa is famous as a city of ruins. Sometime after the return of alchemy to the world, groups of people traveled to these ruins, and began restoring them. At the same time, the monk Nyunpa, fearing the disasters triggered by the Golden Sun event would bring widespread misery to Weyard, abandoned his quest for enlightenment and set out to help people. During his travels, he would become possessed by the Ice Queen, a treasure of nearby Passaj. Under her influence, he traveled to the ruins in Harapa. The Ice Queen would end up using a small portion of her power to partially restore the city, which would become mildly prosperous despite the harsh drought in the region. At some point, Kraden, along with his two pupils, Rief and Nowell, would pass through the city on their travels. Later on, Matthew and his party come to the city, after being trapped in Ei-Jei by Blados. Rief, who recently joined the party, suggests the city as a resting point before continuing on to Passaj. During their time in the city, the group has a run-in with a local boy after Tyrell impulsively shows off his Fireball Psynergy. After leaving the city, Matthew's group seeks to restore the legendary Alchemy Forge of Passaj and use it to enter northern Angara. Eventually, their travels lead them to complete the activation of the Alchemy Well in Ayuthay. After also completing the Alchemy Forge, the two machines cooperate to provide plentiful water for Harapa. However, the Adepts find that they cannot use the Alchemy Forge to continue on their journey. After speaking with Passaj's elders, the group returns to Harapa and travels its ruins. They then defeat the Ice Queen, whose powers not only allow the group to continue on their journey, but complete the city's restoration. That night, brilliant lights begin to shine all over Harapa, dazzling it citizens. The Adepts are unable to leave the city, due to a gate that locks automatically during the night. The Adepts decide to take the opportunity to rest up at the Inn, and the next morning, the Adepts leave the city to return to Passaj. When the Grave Eclipse begins, Harapa is one of the few cities that remains mostly unharmed. Thanks to the combination of their walls and the city's lights, the town is able to pass through the event with little damage. Vendors The village's inn service is provided in the village's lower center building for 28 coins per room. Collectibles Items * 15 Coins: Found in the upper barrel inside the first house * Nut: Found in the box at the second floor of the first house * Apple: Found in the left barrel at the roof of the house behind the armor shop * Khiren Water: Found in a pot inside the blue left southwest house * Herb: Found in a box inside the blue right southwest house * Sacred Feather: Found in upper left gravestone * Oil Drop: Found in a pot upstairs the temple * Crystal Powder: Found in a pot outside the south west house. Can be reach after getting the Ice Queen Stone * Mythril Silver: By using Crush on a rock in a house to the left of the weapon shop. Only After the Eclipse. Djinn * Cinder: Found by using Douse on the flame in the wall above the Healer's house, jump over the gap and head to the ruin entrance to obtain. * Brick: Found after obtaining Cold Snap, use Cold Snap to create a pillar, head outside the city's gate and use Growth to climb along the wall and head indoors to obtain. The gate will be closed (preventing you from both freezing the puddle and climbing the vine) after the Grave Eclipse, so Brick can be permanently missed. Etymology Harapa is based on Harappa, one of the two largest cities in the Indus Valley Civilization around 8000 years ago. Today, it is an archaeological site in Northwestern Pakistan. Category:Places Category:Golden Sun: Dark Dawn